The Love That You Deserve
by CourtneyXD21
Summary: Christine is being held against her will by Raoul, when Christine's letters stop reaching Madame Giry, Giry gets worried. Erik comes up with a plan to save Christine. Will Christine be able to be saved or will she be a prisoner her who life. WARNING:Rape/Violence in this story. All credit goes to Andrew Lloyd Webber.


**_Chapter One:_**

 ** _I do not own anything from The Phantom of The Opera all credit goes to Andrew Lloyd Webber._**

Madame Giry's Point of View:

It's been 5 months since I last got a letter from Christine…. I'm starting to get worried. The only person who would most likely know where she is, is Erik. I promised her I wouldn't tell him about her letters. But I have too I need to make sure she is safe.

"Erik?!"

"What is it Madame?"

"It's about Christine." He quickly turns around.

"What do you mean?"

"She has been secretly sending me letters for the past 10 months but it's been 5 months since I got a letter from her I'm worried that she may not me safe."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"She told me not to she didn't want you to worry."

"Let me see some of the letters."

 _Dear Madame Giry,_

 _I miss you all very dearly. I wish I could turn back time and be with my true love Erik. But it's too late, Raoul is not the same person anymore... he's drunk all the time, sometimes he beats me for his amusement. I wish I could escape but he locks me in my room. Please say you won't tell Erik I don't need him to worry, I miss him so much. I hope this letter gets to you._

 _Love always,_

 _Christine Daae_

Erik's Point of View:

"Let me see the last one she wrote." I ask Giry and she hands me the last one my Christine sent.

 _Dear Madame Giry,_

 _This may be the last letter I can send you. Raoul is watching my every move I make. I need to get out of this place…. I need to get away from Raoul. The beatings have gotten worse. I don't know how much more of this I can take._

 _Love always,_

 _Christine Daae_

"Erik, I am very worried what if he did something to her?"

"I will find her if it is the last thing I do!"

Christine's Point of View:

If there is a god up there please save me from this awful place! I say to myself, it's been hell living with Raoul. Ever since that night at the Opera House after Don Juan, Raoul has been beating me, when he's drunk the beatings get even worse. Every day I wish my angel was here to rescue me. I miss him dearly. Then the door to my bedroom slams open.

"I've set a date for your wedding. It will be in two weeks times, until then you will stay in this room!"

"Why would I every marry a monster like you Raoul!" he comes towards me and hits me across my face.

"How dare you speak to me like that! The only monster is that beast you call your Angel of Music! You are mine Christine! And to prove to it married or not I'm taking you! So, then you will have no choice but to marry me!"

"Raoul no!" But it's too late he runs towards, I try and escape from his grip. He throws me on the bed, I struggle to get away but he has me pined to the bed. I scream and cry for help but no one comes to help me. Inside I am dying for my angel to come bursting through the door and save me but it doesn't happen. I prepare myself for the worst, within seconds Raoul is inside me, raping me. I cry in pain, I scream and cry begging him to stop, but he never does. I close my eyes shut tight. Tears fall down my cheek. How I wish my angel was here to save me.

 ** _~The next day~_**

Erik's Point of View:

After searching where that idiot is keeping my Christine, after bribing three "friends of the Vicomte" I found her. After leaving the last person who was kind enough to tell me where she is stops me.

"Sir, I thought I should let you know I've seen Miss. Daae and she doesn't look well. I know what that monster is doing to her and it's not good. I would hurry to her before it's too late. He's planning to marry her in two weeks."

"Thank you, kind sir." I hurry along to Madame Giry to tell her then plan.

 ** _~Time skip 5 minutes~_**

"Giry I know where she is!"

"What! Where!"

"Here is Paris about 20 miles from here. Have one of the servants prepare the carriage. We leave now!"

 ** _~Later that night~_**

Madame Giry and myself arrive at the place where my Christine is being held. Since the gentlemen I met earlier was so kind he informed one of the maid's I was coming to rescue Christine and that I was to go through the back.

"Are you here for Miss. Daae?" the maid asks.

"Yes, please take me to her."

"The master of the house is too drunk to wake up, here's the key to her room. She's the third door on the left upstairs… and sir please keep her safe…. He did things to her…. Things I don't not wish upon my worst enemy." I nod and quickly yet quietly rush upstairs to my angel's room. I unlock the door and there on the bed was my Christine.

"Christine?"

Christine's Point of View:

I hear my door unlock, I thought it was Raoul coming to hurt me again but I was wrong. It was my angel.

"Christine?"

"Angel?" I try to get up to hug him but I am in too much pain.

"Christine what has he done to you?" He looks down at me and notices the large amount of blood seeping through my white nightgown.

"Angel please help me the bleeding won't stop!"

'Don't worry I am here to save you. You'll be safe with me." I carefully picks me up, I cry in pain. He tries to comfort me as much as he can. My Angel rushes down the stairs and out the back where a carriage waits and out the that carriage comes Madame Giry.

"My dear what happened to you!?"  
"No time for that! We need to get her to a doctor and fast!"

 ** _~At the doctor's~_**

It's been at least two hours since the doctor has been helping my love. Then finally the doctor comes out.

"is she alright?"

"Miss. Daae is stable right now, she has suffered a lot of damaged. She has broken ribs that has healed on their own, bruises all over her and…."

"And what?"

"She was bleeding tremendously from her vaginal area…. She was raped. I managed to get the bleeding to stop and I gave her some pain killers for her pain. You can take her home with you."

"Thank you, doctor. I shall see you paid extra for your help." He nods and leads me to Christine. My angel…. Raped. I will kill that fool for every hurting my Christine.

"Here she is, I'll be back with her medicine." And then the doctor leaves. I enter the room and there on the bed I see my angel… pale and the snow.

"Christine?"

"Angel?"

"I am so sorry for not coming sooner. If I would have come a day sooner this never would have happened to you."

"Thank you, angel for saving me! I regret leaving with Raoul that night. If only you knew how badly I wanted to stay with you but he refused, told me if I didn't go with him he'd kill me!"

"Oh Christine, I know from the moment you kissed me that you loved me, but I let you go because who could ever love a monster."

"Angel you are not a monster! The only monster is Raoul! Look at what he did to me!" She says with tears in her eyes. I hold her tightly, its feels wonderful to feel her arms around me. How I missed this.

"Christine, I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you."

"But angel who can you love someone who is not pure?" she says with sadness in her voice.

"Christine, I will always love you. No matter what. I promise I will keep you safe. No matter what happens."

"Oh, Angel I- "

"Erik."

"What?"

"My name is Erik."

"Erik…. I love it." With a smile plastered on my face the doctor walks in. He tells us that Christine can go home, he hands me her medicine, I carry my angel in my arms, her head against my chest as she holds me close. I carefully place her in the carriage, with her sitting next to me, her arms around mine, everything seems peaceful. With my Christine back, I feel more whole.

Christine's Point of View:

After months of abuse from Raoul I'm finally free. Raoul has changed he is not the same boy from my childhood. He raped me and abused me, if it wasn't for my angel I don't know how long I would have lasted. Looking out the window of the carriage I start to think why I ever loved Raoul…. Or did I?

"Christine are you okay?"

"Oh yes Erik everything just fine."

"You are safe now, I don't want you to worry anymore."

"Erik, he will come looking for me, he will do anything to get me back. Erik, I don't want to marry him, I do not love him! Please don't let that monster take me away!" I say crying into Erik's arms.

"I will protect you Christine with every breathe in my body."

"Thank you, Erik."

"Come, welcome to your new home." Erik helps me out of the carriage and carries me into his beautiful home. At the door, there was Madame Giry rushing to my side.

"Oh, my dear child are you okay?"

"Oh, Madame Giry it was horrible!"

"Don't worry Erik and I will keep you safe."

"Come Christine, let me show you to your room. You must me tired. Tomorrow we will go shopping for new clothes."

"Thank you, Erik. You are too kind."

"Anything for you my angel."

Raoul's Point of View:

"CHRISTINE WEHRE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I look everywhere for that damn girl but she's nowhere to be seen. I will find her and when I do she will regret every escaping!

 ** _Thank you so much for reading! If you like the story please leave a nice comment!_**


End file.
